


We Didn't Plan For This

by LadyWinterlight



Series: So Scared... [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, request fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic done for a Tumblr prize. But I had to post it here, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Plan For This

**Author's Note:**

> Her request was CaptainWinterQuake in my existing soulmates universe. So tag for I’m So Scared, Please Help Me.

Skye sat in the apartment she shared with her soulmates, waiting pensively for them to return from their morning run. She cradled a cup of tea in her hands, sipping slowly; her laptop sat beside her, untouched.

“Skye? I thought you were headed out for a girls’ day today?” Steve asked, catching sight of her as he exited the elevator.

“We postponed it,” Skye answered softly.

“But you’d been looking forward to it for days,” Bucky said slowly; the guys approached the couch and sat on either side of her. She wrinkled her nose a little, as they both needed a shower after their run, but she was glad to have them there.

“I know. But, um, breakfast didn’t settle well.” Skye looked down at the mug in her hands. “Jemma insisted on checking me out, and Pepper decided we should reschedule for another day.”

“Are you sick, Skye?” Steve sounded worried, but she quickly shook her head.

“No, not sick.I promise, guys, I’m not sick.” 

“What’s wrong, then, Doll?” Bucky asked gently.

“I’m pregnant.” Silence reigned in the apartment for just long enough to make Skye really nervous. “I’m sorry. I thought we were careful. I haven’t missed my meds at all, though I have to stop taking them now, of course…”

Her nervous babbling was cut off when Bucky whooped with excitement and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly as her teacup fell onto the carpet. A second later, Steve pressed close and wrapped them both in his long arms. The instant Bucky released her mouth, Steve took over kissing her breath away.

Skye relaxed as their joy hit her through the soulbond. She waited for the questions to start, but they just grinned at her and held her close. “So… you’re not upset about this.” It wasn’t a question. “Even though we didn’t plan for this?”

“You can’t plan for everything in life, Doll,” Bucky soothed her.

“God works in mysterious ways sometimes,” Steve added.

Skye nodded and let them settle her onto the couch, Bucky still beside her protectively. Steve got up to make her another cup of tea; he returned with the tea and a slice of dry toast. “Here, kitten. Bucky’s ma swore by dry toast for breakfast when she was pregnant.”

She smiled her thanks and nibbled on the toast. “Bruce said that it’s likely the nausea will subside after a couple of hours of being awake. I might get sensitive to some smells, though; if I do, I can always avoid the common dining room.”

“You shouldn’t have to be isolated just because you’re pregnant,” Bucky said with a frown. “Couldn’t they just stop making things that you get sensitive to?”

Shaking her head, Skye chuckled. “Probably, but it depends on what. I mean, if I get sensitive to the smell of coffee I don’t think anyone else could cope without it.” Both her guys cracked smiles at the thought and she just shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. Um… Bruce and Jemma asked if we wanted to do a paternity test when it’s possible. I said I’d have to talk to you about it.”

They blinked for a moment, then Steve asked quietly, “Do you want to?”

“I… I don’t know. I’m not sure it matters. Would it make him or her any less a child of all three of us, knowing who was the physical father?”

“No,” Bucky denied instantly. “Never.”

“The only possible concern would be whether a child would inherit my childhood problems,” Steve added.

“I suppose it’s possible, but we don’t know that it will happen. They could inherit my Inhuman genes, too.” Skye shrugged. “I don’t have any problems with letting our scientists run the DNA sequencing to see what anomalies might pop up. But I don’t think I want to know who the father is, as long as you guys don’t mind. We might be able to tell based on appearance, but I just don’t think it matters that much.”

“You’re right, love. It doesn’t matter at all,” Steve agreed. “We’re both here for you and the baby; we’ll both take care of you and we’ll both love you.”

“Always,” Bucky agreed with a smile.

Skye smiled back. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
